Hanging by a Moment
by Kenelfie
Summary: Based on Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse. Lyrics have been removed, but the theme is the same. Just a little PegsyCecelia oneshot I couldn't help but write.


Disclaimer: I'm trustable. You can believe me when I say I don't I don't own anything that someone else has already claimed. That includes YuGiOh and Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse.

Notes: This is kinda AU so please just let me pretend. Max-chan and Ce-san are about 15-16 in this little songficlet of mine. Ah, young love…

Extra Note: Due to new rule of no posting things you didn't write (which is perfectly fair) the lyrics have been removed. If you want to see them go to www. letssingit .com. The song, however, is very good and I recommend listening to it if you ever get the chance.

* * *

Maximillion Pegasus watched as the girls came out of the bathroom where most of them had been doing their make-up. He was a quiet boy, therefore overlooked by most of the female population after they got over his soft and silvery hair. The girl he was watching was popular because she was both pretty and kind. She always took time to talk to those that everyone else overlooked. Her name was Cecelia Roberts and his (along with many other boys in the school) she was the most beautiful girl they had ever seen. She somehow felt his eyes on her, and left the 'herd' of women to come over to talk to him.

"Hello Max. How are you doing?" She asked. Her hazel eyes locked with his, and he felt that he was the only person on earth.

"I'm doing alright. What about you Cecelia-san?" He muttered while his face felt warm. She smiled and shrugged slightly.

"I've been pretty good, but I've missed talking with you. I was worried when you were absent last week." Her face reflected her genuine concern for him.

"I had to accompany my father on one of his business trips." He looked at the floor.

"I'm glad you weren't sick. How was the trip?" She reached over and raised his chin slightly so they were at eye level.

"It was boring. Father wouldn't let me do anything interesting." He pouted.

"I'm sorry. I wish it could have been more fun. I have an idea to make today more fun for both of us." He nodded for her to go on. "You want to go see a movie or go somewhere this after noon? I'm free until my Latin teacher recovers from strep throat. Poor woman; she's really nice once you get to know her, but I'm glad I don't have Latin for now." He smiled widely at her suggestion.

"I'd love to. I don't care what we do." He crossed his fingers behind his back thinking, '_Just us. Please, let it be us and no one else.' _

"Why don't we go see the Mummy? I've heard it's really good, but no one else seems to want to see it."

"So it'll be just us then?" She nodded. He inwardly grinned. "I've heard good things about it too." She threw her arms around him.

"Thank you. I want to see it, but it's not as good if you go alone." Her warm breath tickled his neck. He stood there until she let him go.

"So I'll meet you at the theater at five. Does that sound alright?" He nodded, still in bliss. "See you later then Max!" She waved and ran off to in the direction of her home.

* * *

Maximillion looked at a picture of Cecelia. It was at a middle-school dance that they had gone to together as friends. He sighed. He had wanted to be more than friends even then. From the first minute he heard her speak he just knew that she was meant for her, but if she had felt the same, she never said anything or hinted at it. He again sighed, which seemed to be his new favorite habit, as he made sure his black pants and red shirt looked alright.

Cecelia stood in front of her full-length mirror examining herself carefully. She applied a touch of make-up, which was rare for her, as she usually watched her friends apply theirs, or applied it for them, but she wanted to look perfect for Maximillion Pegasus. He had been so sweet and polite from the first time she met him. She was amazed that other girls weren't swarming over him. In her honest opinion, there should have been. But somehow from the first time she heard him speak, she knew he was meant for her. But he had never said anything, she wasn't sure if he were hinting that he'd like to be more than friends and she was scared to admit her feelings for him. What if he laughed at her?

* * *

Cecelia and Maximillion handed the nice theater man their tickets, and went into the movie. Both loved it for different, yet similar reasons.

Max loved it because Cecelia jumped and grabbed onto him a lot. Cecelia loved it because she was with him and was able to hold onto him without her secret getting out.

"Thank you so much for coming with me." Cecelia exclaimed after they got out of the cinema. He had volunteered to walk her home, since it had gotten dark already.

"It was a pleasure Cecelia." He said more calmly than he felt. They arrived at the Roberts Mansion far too soon for either. As they reached the door, she kissed him on the check rather quickly and ran inside, face a brilliant shade of red. He touched his check and smiled blissfully. Maybe she did like him, but was afraid he didn't like her in that way. Maybe he still had a chance with his dream girl..

* * *

Later that night, Max lay in bed thinking about the kiss and trying to decide whether it had meant something or if he was reading too far into a small gesture that meant almost nothing. If she liked him, couldn't she tell him outright instead of making him miserable with uncertainty? It seemed logical, until it occurred to him that he was doing the same. He had feelings for her for years, yet he never said anything. Maybe she was doing the same for the same reason. Maybe she really could feel the same about a guy like him….Maybe…..yawning, he finally fell asleep.

That night, two dreams from two different, yet similar people, were exactly alike. A picture of them together, forever.


End file.
